Living with my Father
by JasonGraceLOVER
Summary: Jason never knew his Father, so when he comes to take Jason will he go? Of course he will, for his sister. He thinks that it will be horrible, until he meets Piper McLean, she is as adorable as he wants a girl to be. Soon he falls in love with her but what will he do when Reyna comes back into his life? Will he leave or stay with Piper? Read to Find out! R&R PLEASE! LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Meeting Piper

**A/N- SORRY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE NO FLAMES! I WON'T DO THAT MANY A/N'S BUT IF YOU THINK I DO TOO MANY PLEASE TELL ME! AND I APPOLIGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES!**

Jason POV-

I can't believe it! My bio-father just storms into my life 16 years later and tells me that I have to move in with him! He has never cared before so why is he caring now? Anyway one of the good things about moving in with him is that I get to see my sister Thalia Grace more often! But one of the big bummers is that I have to leave my life at Morganville and have to go with him. Not only my life but my adopted parents who have bought me up! God! Today has been one of the worst days ever! Just hope tomorrow will be better! Oh wait! Tomorrow I will be moving in with him so how can that be any fun?

**NEXT DAY**

So, I packed everything and am on my way to my father's house. I must admit, his car is amazing! We made small talk, nothing worth mentioning though.

When we reached the mansion I couldn't help but stare in awe. It was HUMONGEOUS! He got one of the guards to escort me to my room. Or should I say suite. It had 3 different rooms to it, one the bathroom complete with white marble's for everything and a huge bath tub, The second door led to a big room which contained a big flat screen TV and DVD player that was built into the wall that was painted a light blue colour that matched the sky that was over looked by the window, the last door was the best! It had a king sized bed with white bed sheets and a bedside table on both side and windows beside them. There was a white door in the room and when I opened it I must say that it was INCREDIBLE. It was my wardrobe and it was the side of my old room.

There was a knock on the main door and when I opened it I was attacked by spiky black hair. Thalia pulled back from the hug to see my grinning face.

"Thalia! It is so good to see you!" I said very excited,

"You too lil bro!" She replied,

That is when I realized that she bought company, so I welcomed them into the TV room. As soon as everyone was settled down Thalia started to introduce them.

"Jase, this is Percy Jackson son of uncle Poseidon, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena Chase, Nico DiAngelo son of Hades DiAngelo"- I saw a little blush rise into her cheeks as she introduced him-"Hazel DiAngelo also a daughter of Hades, her boyfriend Frank Zang son of Mars Zang, Leo Valdez son on Hephaestus and finally Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite Mclean." I waved every time she introduced someone but when it came to Piper I just froze.

She had amazing black choppy hair that came just past her shoulders, her eyes were like kaleidoscopes, not fixing on one colour and her lips were pink and full. But the thing that I like the most about her was her smile, her amazing smile.

**A/N- R&R Please! If you like it then I will update often! Please no flames! **


	2. Reyna returns?

**A/N- SORRY ABOUT THE REPITITION! I AM STILL LEARNING HOW TO USE THIS!**

Chapter 2-

_She had amazing black choppy hair that came just past her shoulders, her eyes were like kaleidoscopes, not fixing on one colour and her lips were pink and full. But the thing that I like the most about her was her smile, her amazing smile._

I smiled back at her hoping to look calm and cool when inside I was freaking out about how I look to her.

"So, are you going to join us in Goode High?" She asked in her melodious voice.

It took me a second to recover and once I did I choked out a yes. Soon I found out that Annabeth and Percy are meant to be, because even though they fight a lot Percy always apologizes to her and well...they make a cute couple. I also found out that Piper is nothing like her mother. She isn't into match making and everything, and I was glad because if she was I was pretty sure she would figure out that I was already developing a crush on her!

After half an hour of mucking around with the gang they left. All though Thalia stayed behind and I was glad that Piper did too.

"What Grade are you in?" She asked once again blowing me away with her voice.

"11th grade. What about you?" I replied. To tell you the truth I was a little curious about it.

"Same here. But I think that you are older than me by 2 months. Well that's what Thalia told me. What day were you born on?"

"July 23 1996, that means you were born on October 23?" I asked with a pinch of curiosity in it.

"Hmmmm, you are not as bad at math as your sister told me," As she said her eyes sparkled with humour.

I turned accusingly at Thalia who was sitting on the white couch eating chips and looking down at us since we sat on the ground opposite each other. Suddenly a question rose to my lips.

"Where did you get the chips from?" I asked getting a little frustrated.

"They are in the cupboard, she replied pointing to the cupboard that I did not notice before.

"Anyway," I said after taking a packet of chip and settling back into my spot, "shouldn't you be going back home?"

"You know Jason if you want me to go I can!" She said getting up and I knew she wasn't acting when I saw hurt in her eyes.

"No, No that's not what I meant! I was just wondering." I spoke very quickly while panicking.

"Well you could have said it a little nicer." She just managed to complete the sentence when one of the maids came in and told us that dinner was ready.

We went down to the dining hall which took us 5 MINUTES! (I WAS COUNTING!) Once there Piper politely said hello to my Dad and step-mom. I wasn't paying attention to what I was eating or to what the conversation was about because I was way too busy staring at Piper, I mean even when she looked at me I did not stop staring.

The last thing that my step-mom Hera said to me was that Reyna was going to be going to the same school as me and let me tell she did not say it nicely!

GOD! What am I going to do with that idiotic, slutty, cheating whore?

**A/N-PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Threatening Piper

Chapter 3-

_The last thing that my step-mom Hera said to me was that Reyna was going to be going to the same school as me and let me tell she did not say it nicely!_

_GOD! What am I going to do with that idiotic, slutty, cheating whore?_

**NEXT DAY- **

Today I start school and with Piper staying with us for the week (apparently both her parents are at some movie shooting thing so my Father offered her to stay here and I must say that might as well be the best decision he has ever made!), all three of us headed to school that was about 4 blocks away. On our way there Nico joined us so Thalia was a goner. Piper told me everything about the school, like the football team, the basketball team, the swimming team (which she says that Percy will be the captain of) and basically everything else to be known about it.

When we reached the school I turned to Piper and asked in a fake British accent "My lady, would you care to assist me to the main desk?" This resulted in her laughing her amazing laugh.

She pretended to think for a second and then answered in the same accent "Why of course, your kind sir!"

When we reached the glass door that leads to the office I froze. Why? You may ask, well the reason is that my ex-girlfriend Reyna was standing there wearing so much make-up that not even a patch of original skin can be seen and to top it all off she was wearing a red skin tight dress that barely covered her butt.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Piper asked looking at me with those big currently green eyes.

"Nothing...let's go in." I answered a little bit distracted.

We walked in and Reyna turned around giving me a sly grin.

"Hey sexy!" She said in a lazy tone.

"Reyna." I replied sternly.

"You know each other?" Piper asked looking a little hurt.

"Of course we do, darling! We dated for 2 years! He is still in love with me! Can't you just see it?" She asked a shocked Piper.

"I-I-I have to go. Bye." Piper said the last part so quietly that I could barely here it.

Reyna tried talking to me but I just ignored her and got my timetable so that I could find Piper. I found Piper putting things into her locker and that surprisingly was right beside mine.

"Hey Piper!" I said but I didn't get a reply, instead I got a look that said WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM?

"Piper! Look at me!" I grabbed her wrist as she shut her locker and turned to walk off.

"Why don't you go look at your girlfriend? Why would you need me? She is here right!" She pulled herself out of my grip and stalked away to her form class.

The bell rang so I took out my timetable **(A/N-Am not going to write it because no-one even reads it!) **and made my way to the same class room that Piper went into. Some guy was sitting next to her and was flirting with her who for some reason got me angry so I went and sat in front of her. The whole period they were giggling. To tell you the truth I just wanted to turn around and mash that guy up but I controlled my anger.

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door and in my next class taking a seat at the very back. All the students filed in including Reyna but she sat on the other side of the room which I was thankful for. The teacher came in after a while followed my Piper and the Boy. There were only two seats left, one beside Reyna and the other beside me so obviously the Boy went and sat beside Reyna leaving Piper with no option but to sit beside me.

The whole class she ignored even when I tried talking to her. Actually later I figured out that we had the same classes so I sat with her but she ignored me.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I caught up with her as she was walking back to MY FATHER's house. Thalia was not joining us because Nico said he wanted to show her something but I knew he was going to ask her out like he me in the cafeteria at lunch.

"PIPER! PIPER PLEASE TALK TO ME!" I asked desperately but she just kept walking, acting as if she didn't care.

When we went past a dark alley I made sure no-one was watching and pulled her into it. I pinned her against the wall and looked into her amazing eyes that seem to be glowing in the dark.

"Please talk to me!" I whispered.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" She whisper-asked me back.

"Because I do! Just tell me! Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because you did not tell me you had a girlfriend!"

"Why do you care if I have a girlfriend or not? And for the record I broke up with her!"

"Oh really! Then why did she come up to be after I left the reception and threatened me to back off from you or that she will ruin my acting and designing career? Tell me Jason WHY!"

To be truthful I was shocked! Why would she threaten her? Unless she still had feeling for me...?


	4. Kissing Piper

Chapter 4-

"_Oh really! Then why did she come up to be after I left the reception and threatened me to back off from you or that she will ruin my acting and designing career? Tell me Jason WHY!"_

_To be truthful I was shocked! Why would she threaten her? Unless she still had feeling for me...?_

"You really didn't know did you?" She asked.

"No. I didn't. After I dumped her she dated 5 other guys and acted like I did not exist, so I thought she got over me. I'm sorry."

"So she's not your girlfriend?" I shook my head. "OH THANK GOD!" I looked up at her. "She is such a BITCH! The only reason I didn't show her how mean I could be is because I thought she was your girlfriend and I don't want to hurt you."

As she talked I realised just how close we were and asked (more like whispered) "Why?"

"Because I don't want Thalia hurting me?" She questioned me back and by her tone of voice I could tell she realised too.

I started to lean in. We were just about to kiss when her phone rang. I pulled back, she dug into her bag and pulled out a Samsung Galaxy Young and talked into it. We went home in silence, me thinking and her...well actually I don't know why she was silent.

When we reached home (My Father's home NOT MINE!), Piper told our maid that she wants to go get something and since the maid was so over protective that she made me go with her.

We walked to her house...still not talking to each other. We went into her room...still not talking to each other. Finally when she was packing I asked her The Question.

"Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For almost kissing you?"

"No...I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

"Nope. I might of been mad if you did this" And then she leaned over and kissed me.

Let me tell you something! I have kissed a lot of girls before. But I never felt the way I did when Piper kissed me. It was like I was in Dreamland.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me just as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down.

We heard a noise and pulled back to see all our friends standing in the door way looking shocked. When I say ALL I mean ALL.

All I could think was...SHIT!

**A/N- Sorry for the short Chapter. I will most likely finish this story in like 2 weeks since it is my holidays! BYE!**


	5. Asking Her out!

**Chapter 5-**

_We heard a noise and pulled back to see all our friends standing in the door way looking shocked. When I say ALL I mean ALL. _

_All I could think was...SHIT!_

"Okay...so let me get this straight," Thalia said from the bed where she sat on the bed, cross-legged. "You two are not dating but you kissed?"

"Um...It might sound weird but yes that is true." Piper replied.

Piper and I were seated on the ground while the others lounged on the couch or the bed. They were VER EVIL PEOPLE I'M TELLING YOU! VERY EVIL!

"Look, can we just forget about it and like not talk about it ever again?" I asked, because for the last 1 hour we tried convincing them that Piper and I were not dating! I mean I don't mind them thinking that but if Piper does..._WAIT! Where in the universe did that come from? _Of course I mind them thinking that Piper was going out with me! _Really? Do you? Are you positive? _

I missed the rest of the conversation because of this stupid argument with myself! I didn't even listen to what they were saying to me on the way back home. That night I did not have a good sleep in my very soft and warm king-sized bed! In fact I didn't sleep at all! I was way too busy thinking about the Kiss that Piper had given me!

**NEXT DAY-**

I thought the whole night and decided that I was going to ask her out! I couldn't take it anymore! I go to breakfast in the morning; there she was wearing short shorts and a soft cotton tee that said 'Free HUGS!'! I am walking to school; she was beside me smelling like strawberries! I close my eyes; she was there...smiling at me. Everywhere I look I could only see her!

As we were walking to lunch I asked her if she would like to join me for a walk, so here we are walking in utter silence. All we could hear was the distant sound of chatting kids and the occasional crunch of leaves under our feet. Before I lost the courage I asked her.

"Piper?" She looked at me with those green eyes. "Do"-swallow-"Do you-you want to go-go out with me?" With each word I became even more quiet, so by the ending my question was just a whisper.

She bit her lip and looked at me...opened her mouth to answer me when 'BANG!'...

**A/N- UH-OH! CLIFF HANGER! JOIN ME TOMOROW TO FIND OUT MORE! OH AND R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Baby Girl

Chapter 6-

_She bit her lip and looked at me...opened her mouth to answer me when 'BANG!'..._

Okay, so I know what you are thinking. It's probably some bomb or something, well you are way off! It was a cat. Yep it was a cat. We didn't really see where we were walking off to but somehow we ended up near the sports shed. The cat dropped everything inside it and then well, it ran away.

I turned back to Piper who seemed alarmed. "Oh, forget it! Act as if this never happened!" I said and started to walk off when I heard her mumble.

"What did you say?" I asked hopping that she said what I thought she said.

"That maybe I DO want to go out with you! But if you don't want to...that's fine." She started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and turned her around, pulling her close to be.

"The only reason I said forget it is because no-on in their right mind would go out with me! Especially someone like you!" The whole time I spoke I was looking at her lips that had a natural tint of pink.

"Are you kidding?! When was the last time you looked in the mirror Jason? You have a pretty big house you know! And anyone would expect at least one mirror somewhere there! And al-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" I asked her once we pulled apart.

"Ummm, No?" She answered actually no like questioned.

"Well. Well. What do we have here?" A new voice said. We looked around and finally in walked Reyna.

"You know Piper, I was going to go easy on you and let you join our group since you do have the looks but now that you stole my boyfriend I guess it is game on!" She sneered rather fiercely.

"Firstly I don't even want to join your stupid little group and secondly Jason just told me that he wasn't seeing you anymore!" God I loved her!

I wrapped my arm around her small, thin waist and said "I'm sorry Reyna, but she's right. You've changed! You aren't the same girl that I fell in love with! For God's sake! You aren't the same girl that I met! It's over Reyna! It was over ages ago! But you never accepted it!"

"Whatever!" She replied hotly. "I don't even care anymore! Daddy's taking me to the other side of the world! I won't need to see you or your stupid girlfriend anymore! I'm moving TODAY!"

"Well that's a relief!" Percy said merging from around the corner and surprising all of us.

_10 years later-_

My 5 year old daughter was bouncing in my lap excitedly.

"And that is how me and your mother got together." I told Lilah.

"Your mother and I." My beautiful wife Piper corrected me from the kitchen while scooping warm Mac and Cheese into bowls.

We turned the TV on to Disney JR so Lilah won't cry. Soon my tiny Baby Girl fell asleep in my arms while her mother slept on my shoulder. I laid Lilah beside and picked Piper up and put her into our bed, when I went back my baby was cuddled up against the backrest.

I laid her down in her bed and whispered "Goodnight, Baby Girl. Dadda loves you."

_**A/N- Sorry! SHORT STORY! DON'T WANNA BORE YOU TO DEATH!**_

_**:D SEE YOU LATER! PEACE!**_

_**-Bunny (My Pen-Name!)**_


End file.
